


причина курить

by igarashiriku



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Japan, M/M, Memories, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: спасибо аддиктивному стимулятору за слабую эйфорию.
Kudos: 2





	причина курить

у хаякавы дурная привычка еще со времен работы с химено. семпай часто курила, именно она и взрастила в маленьком аки любовь к табакокурению.  
а теперь молодой человек и жизни своей не представляет без сигарет. спасибо аддиктивному стимулятору за слабую эйфорию, которой нет места в жизни охотника на демонов. [табачная эпидемия — новая угроза для населения, но разве для него это имеет значение?]

в курении есть своя романтика: у каждого, наверное, есть какие-то свои ритуалы. у хаякавы, например, есть привычка приходить на пляж после рабочего дня и курить, стоя где-то на набережной, окидывая расслабленным взглядом синие воды моря. у воды всегда прохладно, даже в самый жаркий день, поэтому это место и нравится аки.

_химено-сан как-то предложила ему сходить на пляж после очередной миссии. она долго курила, стоя у ограждения, а потом повернула голову в его сторону, выпуская изо рта тонкую струйку дыма. напарница посмотрела на него, криво улыбаясь и зажимая сигарету меж указательного и среднего пальцев. почему-то курить ей больше не хотелось. пока что. химено тогда вздохнула и тихо сказала: «не умирай, аки»._

**а сама химено умерла. вот как в жизни бывает.**

хаякава зажимает сигарету между губ, смотрит вдаль, качает головой из стороны в сторону, потому что неприятных воспоминаний слишком много. одиночество, на самом-то деле, сжирает, причем нихуево так. денджи и пауэр не поймут. никто его не поймет, просто потому что чувств у него слишком много. просто потому что у него привычка держать лицо на людях. [хотя в последнее время… аки слишком часто плачет.]

— хаякава-сан, не найдется сигареты? — хирофуми взъерошивает свои черные волосы, что спадают на глаза, мешая ему наслаждаться чудесным видом.

— найдется, — кратко отвечает аки, протягивая парнишке пачку сигарет.

ёшида небрежно забирает ее из рук владельца, кончиками пальца хватает фильтр табачного изделия, легонько вытягивает его губами. хаякава молча поворачивается в его сторону, а парнишка подходит ближе, наглеет, сука, прямо на глазах. он касается своей сигаретой его, прикуривая от тлеющего участка. [и ~~нахуя~~ зачем вообще зажигалки придумали?]  
аки закрывает глаза, а хирофуми чуть отстраняется, делая первую затяжку. табак в сигаретах аки-сана приятен, и ёшида сильнее улыбается, выпуская из легких неровное облачко дыма. свободной рукой он опирается об ограждение набережной. хаякава стряхивает тлеющий пепел легким постукиванием по фильтру сигареты.  
молодой человек снова тянет руку к лицу, обхватывая плотную бумагу фильтра губами. он наверняка чувствует мягкость этого материала нежной кожей своего тела. аки втягивает в рот дым, а затем задерживает его во рту. он убирает сигарету и выпускает немного дыма. втягивает его носом, а затем вдыхает оставшийся во рту. [ _аки_ курит по-французски, и _хирофуми_ это замечает…]

**они выдыхают дым одновременно. удивительно, но они, блять, создали из курения на набережной целую традицию!**

***

уже несколько дней хирофуми приходит на набережную после конца рабочего дня. он курит, правда, уже штук пять за раз. просто чтобы прийти в себя, отогнать ненужные мысли и чувства. просто потому что ими человека не вернешь, не так ли? ёшида кусает фильтр сигареты, мечтая вместо этого собственные губы до крови прокусить. [может, так будет легче?]  
да разве будет? парень выдыхает дым через нос, кутается в белую куртку сильнее, потому что ветер усиливается. всего несколько дней назад он стоял здесь с аки-саном, кажется, в последний тот раз именно он, ёшида, и предложил ему пойти вместе на набережную. и даже сигарету сам предложил.

_— спасибо, ёшида-кун, — хаякава тогда улыбнулся. на удивление, не вымученно._

[ ~~спасибо, ёшида-кун. спасибо, ёшида-кун. спасибо, ёшида-кун. спасибо, ёшида-кун.~~ ]

**вырезать из памяти. вырезать из памяти.**

хирофуми тянется за шестой сигаретой. все это, блять, напоминает театр абсурда. сосуд для пушка-демона. ебать, какая же дешевая ирония. аж блевать тянет. ёшида кусает руку, с силой сжимая зубы и оттягивая кожу. интересно, что произойдет с ним, если он узнает, что на этом самом пляже аки хаякава в последний раз был _собой_?

— сегодня. я хотел сделать _это_ сегодня, — правда признаваться в чувствах было уже некому.

[ебаный театр абсурда.]


End file.
